


one of these times

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, angst angst, but can be read as a stand alone, glad that we all just consider those canon now, its Valid, satans a dick but so is god so its evened out a little bit, technically a prequel/sequel to pandoras box and second chances, this is short bc its hard to write throught the pain, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: one of these times, ryo swears, hes going to get it right.





	one of these times

How many times had passed?

How many times had they been hurt? How many mistakes had Ryo made? How many more would he make? How many more times until he would get it right? Why did God condemn him to this fate, to treat him so cruelly just because he had once tried to protect the demons?

He had lost count how many times he had played this cruel game. But Ryo had to believe, one of these times, that he would get it right. He had to believe that, it made everything hurt a little less.

Each time had ended similar, and no matter what mistakes he tried to fix, it was never enough. For some reason, he couldn’t ever remember until it was too late. How could he not notice something within his own being? Why was he the only one who would ever remember, even if it was always too late?

Ryo wondered, what would happen if Akira knew, that everything Ryo did, he did for Akira. 

Maybe nothing would change, maybe everything would.

It was the same ending as always, only a few minor details had changed. Akira was bleeding everywhere, and the life was slowly draining from his eyes. Once again, Ryo had failed.

Ryo didn’t bother to hide his tears, falling to his knees and clutching at Akira’s hands. They were staring at one another. 

“I love you,” Ryo whispered, barely audible. Not that it mattered.

And maybe it was some glitch in the universe, maybe it was God getting bored, wanting a different outcome, and Ryo wasn’t sure how he knew, but in that moment, Akira remembered everything.

Akira’s eyes widened, gasping and squeezing Ryo’s hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Even….after all this time?” Akira asked. Ryo could only nod, wiping away the tears from Akira’s face. He pulled Akira into an embrace, tracing patterns in the other’s back until his breathing came to a halt. Ryo’s hands began to tremble, crying once again.

Ryo could only hope that the next time would be better. No more mistakes, no more pain,no time loops, no sadistic god, just the two of them, together. 

One of these times, Ryo swore, he would get it right.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone guess whos still a fucking wreck bc of this anime??? this fucking bitch
> 
> BLEASE talk to me on tumblr @ peculiar-headphones i would love to scream with you
> 
> comment below and Real Life miko will deck you in the face. what an honor amirite


End file.
